


Confessions in the Cold

by Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, brian gets mentioned, but this is mainly my attempt at some fluff, like hella briefly, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Zoozleplug
Summary: Sometimes Arin can't stand the snow. But he can stand the cute guy who dragged him out for it.





	Confessions in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/gifts).



Arin frowned as he stared up at the sky, watching as the frozen flakes fell and covered the ground. God, why had he agreed to come outside in the first place? 

“Arin!” Dan’s voice said from beside him, “Let’s make snow angels.” Dan let go of Arin’s hand and ran to an open space in the park they were walking through.

Ah. Now he remembered.

“Alright, I guess,” Arin shrugged as he followed him, “Is the snow even deep enough for us to make good snow angels?”

“We’ll just have to find out, now don’t we?” Dan smiled as he knelt to the ground and flipped over, flattening himself out on the ground. Arin looked around, checking to see if there were people watching them and he catches sight of an elderly couple staring intently at Dan. Upon being caught, the couple quickly averted their gaze, trying their best to look anywhere but in their direction. Arin nodded his head, silently thanking the pair.

“Arin, get your sweet ass down here!” Dan pulled Arin’s arm, tugging him down to the ground. Arin let out a small yelp as he landed on Dan’s lap, blushing furiously as Dan chuckled breathlessly. “I didn’t mean get your sweet ass on me, but I’m not complaining.”

“Shut up,” Arin pouted as he rolled over onto the cold ground and hissed. Fuck, he didn’t want to be doing this.

But Dan did. So, he had to suffer in silence.

“Alright, I think it’s deep enough to make an impression. Move over, will ya?” Dan smiled at Arin. He nodded and slid over, the snow crunching underneath him. “Thank you, my love. Now take my hand.” Arin looked at him, confused, but complied regardless.

“Why am I holding your hand?” Arin asked him.

“So our snow angels can hold hands.” Dan simply said. Arin slowly turned his head to look at Dan, who was looking back at him with a soft smile.

“That’s gay, dude.”

“It was supposed to be.”

“Let’s just start making the damn snow angels.” Arin huffed, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible as he felt the cold seeping through the back of his pants and chilling his legs.

“Alright, alright.”

After five agonizing minutes on Arin’s part, they finally raised themselves up from the ground to admire their work.

“Nice, right?” Dan waited for Arin’s response.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Arin rushed out, “Quick question: do the back of my pants look wet?” He turned around so that Dan could examine his jeans.

“Uh…. no. Totally dry.”

“Don’t lie to me, Avidan.”

“Alright, just a little bit.”

“Fuck,” Arin cursed under his breath. “God, I fucking hate snow.”

“What? Why do you hate snow, it’s so pretty!”

“It’s cold and wet and when it starts to melt, it gets all fuckin’ icy and slippery and dangerous and I just can’t fucking stand it.” Arin ranted.

“If you hate snow so much, why are you out here with me?” Dan frowned.

“Because you like snow, and I like you, so I had to come out so that maybe you’d like me more, I don’t fucking know.” Arin blushed.

“...you…. you like me?” Dan questioned. Arin paused, realizing what he had revealed, and looked down at the ground.

“I mean…. yeah. Isn’t that obvious?”

“It’s obvious, I just never knew you were being serious.”

“I…” Arin shivered as a blast of cold air swept past, “Look, I can explain more about this, but can we please go back to your place?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Dan nodded, “Let’s go.” 

* * *

“So….” Dan started as he sat beside Arin, who had now changed into a pair of sweatpants and was wrapped in one of Dan’s spare blankets, “You like me?”

“Yeah….” Arin blushed, “I have for a while now.”

“And you didn’t think it’d be in my best interest to at least tell me?”

“I didn’t think you liked me.”

“Arin,” Dan slid closer to Arin on the couch, “You know I like you. I talk about you with Brian all the time. He jokes about us being together whenever you stay late to talk to me.” 

“I always thought he was just being an asshole when he’d hint at my crush whenever you were around.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Brian’s totally an asshole,” Dan giggles, “But he’s been around enough people to tell when someone’s digging on the other. I mean, fuck, was he able to see right through me when I brought you up the first time.”

“The first time? You’re saying you just talk about me at random moments with him?”

“How can I resist not talking about someone as adorable as you, Arin?” Dan placed his hand on Arin’s cheek and gave another smile.

“That’s…. uh…” Arin was at a loss for words. Was Dan being serious right now? Was this moment happening right now?

“You are a really great person, an incredible friend, and I have the biggest crush on you,” Dan told him, eyes locked on Arin’s.

“Fuck,” Arin whispered before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Dan’s. They stayed like that for several moments before Dan’s hand slid up the back of Arin’s neck, caressing his hair as his tongue poked at Arin’s lips. Arin let out a soft moan and pulled away, face flushed as he looked between Dan’s eyes and lips.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dan asked cautiously. Arin paused for a moment before shaking his head and throwing the blanket on the ground.

“Not at all,” he responded, climbing into Dan’s lap and reconnecting their lips. He shivered lightly at the touch of Dan’s cold fingers roaming over the skin of his back as he pulled Arin in closer.

Dan separated the kiss to begin kissing down Arin’s jaw and neck, licking and nipping at random spots. Arin purred above him, mind racing with thoughts of what they could do until he felt Dan’s mouth disappear. He gave an audible whine.

“Sorry, sorry, I know you want this to keep going,” Dan began.

“Then why stop?” Arin interrupted.

“I stopped because I need to know if you want this as much as I do. I don’t want to continue if you’re not truly ready.” Dan’s hand returned to Arin’s cheek, cradling it in his palm and giving Arin a sense of care and safety.

“Yes, Dan. Just…. please.”

“Okay then.” He kissed Arin once more. Arin giggled once they separated, and Dan smirked. “What’s so funny?”

“I might have a reason to not hate snow days now.”


End file.
